


Frozen Tears

by Soha_Friend



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mortal Kombat, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soha_Friend/pseuds/Soha_Friend
Summary: A poem from Kuai Liang's perspective, after his big, mighty bro died.





	Frozen Tears

** A tear, **

A symbol of weakness, a symbol of fear,

The simplest sign that you can still feel.

He wondered how fate could get everything turned,

His brother, his family brutally burned.

** A fight, **

The ruthless assassin, he mourned and he cried,

Cause everything changed in one lonely night.

Was trying to save him, but they were apart,

With frost as his power, but ice in his heart.

** A letter, **

Half empty, a line only filled,

Sub-Zero of Earthrealm, retired and killed.

With vengeful desires he left home alone,

The death of his brother he would atone. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S I know he didn't leave "home" alone, but it was the only thing that rhymed ^_^


End file.
